


REMEMBER ME(番外）

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: REMEMBER ME [3]
Category: Remember Me
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, steve - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	REMEMBER ME(番外）

番外

一个月后他们在当地的教堂举行了婚礼，出席的是克里斯的家人和两人的好友们。

克里斯还是继续画着画，他越来越有名，他的画登上了许多杂志的封面，但他本人拒绝曝光在大众前，他很保护自己和塞巴斯蒂安的隐私问题，他曾因为有一个粉丝对塞巴斯蒂安的偷拍行为发表了一篇申明，称自己不接受这样的行为，粉丝也主动迅速的撤消了那张照片。之后虽然各种各样的偷拍不少，但大家从未在网上发布出来。

塞巴斯蒂安呢则在当地找了份高中历史老师的工作，下了课就回家，过着悠闲的日子，家里总是有克里斯在等着他回去。这份工作最大的特点就是假期很多，他和克里斯就能出去度个长假陪他找找灵感，不论去哪儿他们都能呆上很长的时间，融入当地的生活，去了解那些地方的风俗。

在照片风波过去后的两年，某一天一个新的问题又出现了，Twitter发来推送：画家克里斯与其丈夫古巴街头热吻，详情请戳>>>>>>>

一时间各种转载，Facebook上人人都在讨论、Tumblr上、ins上各种转发，甚至于youtobe上流传着许多不真实的视频，看来大众都很健忘，自顾自的在屏幕后评论、发布、转载。

他们俩坐在古巴公寓的沙发上一起喝着啤酒，谁也没说话，只是很无语地盯着一会儿又亮的手机，塞巴斯蒂安看过那些照片，这下好了，还能回去教课吗？

克里斯看着发呆的丈夫，揽过他到怀里，“我的错，宝贝。”

塞巴斯蒂安摇摇头，闭上眼靠在他的心脏处感受着它律动，虽然这件事是挺烦人的，但也不是什么特别严重的问题，不能怪克里斯。

事实证明他错了....

古巴街上

路人一：“嘿，Stan！”

               “你好。”

路人二：“哇哦，你是Stan，你本人更帅啊！”

               “谢谢。”

路人三：“天呐！Stan，我参观过过那副画，见到你太开心了。”

              “我也是。”

.

.

.

这些都还好，让塞巴斯蒂安真正感到恐惧的是...

沙滩上

“嘿，请问你是Stan吗？”一位小麦色穿着比基尼的美女走来问道。

“啊，是的。”

“Chris呢？”

“他有点不舒服。”

一听到斯坦和克里斯的名字，周围许多人都转过来看着他，远处“听说Stan就在那边！”

越来越多的人靠近，塞巴斯蒂安很慌，他站起来，冲回了公寓。他，差点被围着出不来，太恐怖了，就像玛丽皇后被推上断头台前一样，塞巴斯蒂安觉得脖子一凉，他打了个寒颤。

两天以来，克里斯一直拉肚子，因为那晚啤酒喝得太多了。

两天后两人赶紧上了飞机逃离这片度假区，西雅图是个比较‘冷清’的地方，希望能安静点。

下飞机之前，塞巴斯蒂安将棒球帽压得很低，克里斯也是。

可这样更是引起群众的怀疑，大多数人一时都没反应过来两人是谁，但有一两个眼尖的年轻人还是认出了他们，这导致一群人蜂拥而来。

 

塞巴斯蒂安，你错的太离谱！混蛋Chris！都是你的错！

 

家里

“宝贝～”

塞巴斯蒂安侧躺着，洗完澡的克里斯抖了抖满头的水然后一溜烟地躺进被子里，左手抱着塞巴斯蒂安，胸膛贴着他的背，睡着了？拉肚子那两天他一个人应付了太多了，心疼。

“让开！”塞巴斯蒂安拉着被子往右边移了很长段距离。

他生气了！克里斯就知道他是生气了，他每次发脾气都是这样的，什么话也不说。

“别这样，宝贝～”克里斯厚起脸皮也跟着他移了过去，手乱摸着，毕竟，有什么矛盾是一场性爱解不开的呢？克里斯暗自庆幸自己的聪明。

“我！不！要！放开！”塞巴斯蒂安抢过所有的被子，抱着假装睡去。

好吧，要出绝招了！克里斯就保持那个动作不动，过了一会儿他起身向浴室走去，他要看看他能忍多久。

“喂！你去哪儿？”塞巴斯蒂安很不情愿地发出声音。

嘿嘿...“我去洗个冷水澡吧。”克里斯故意说道，上钩了。

然后，emmm.....塞巴斯蒂安不说话了，他知道克里斯的鬼主意，他不会再上他的当了。

“Seb？”他还真睡着了，这招不管用了？他转过身，只见薄薄的被子并没有盖住塞巴斯蒂安的背面，顺着他的脖子往下看，露出了一点圆润屁股的股沟，内裤也没有穿好，看起来很诱惑、很可口，他是故意的吗？紧抱的手臂、光滑的背、被舔的黏糊糊的耳垂，种下许多草莓的脖子还有交叉在自己背上的修长的双腿，他紧紧箍着自己....就这样观察了十几秒，他发现自己硬了。

真的要去冲冷水澡了这下，

“呼～”没办法，他都睡了。克里斯看了看自己身下的帐篷，抬脚准备去浴室。

两秒内“啊！”他的手被拉了一下，整个人跌进了柔软的加宽双人床上，塞巴斯蒂安撑在他上方。

“你不是睡...唔唔唔...”塞巴斯蒂安堵上了他不在适当时间做适当动作的嘴，将他的双手捞到头顶呈交叉状，“宝贝，你真性感。”他放开克里斯的唇，俯视着丈夫的委屈的脸、满身的肌肉和...勃起的老二。

今晚他要做上面那个！

塞巴斯蒂安打开床头柜的抽屉，里面是各种套和不同味道的润滑剂，“宝贝，你想用哪个口味的？”他问着身下的克里斯，克里斯也只好可怜兮兮地回答‘薄荷’。

塞巴斯蒂安其实心里有丝紧张，这是他第7次尝试，前几次他总是到最后关头自我放弃，上帝保佑自己顺利！

他慢慢垮下克里斯内裤，克里斯的阴茎又大又红又硬，吓得他吞了几次口水。该开始了，他再次吻上克里斯的唇，狂野的、疯狂的，然后是他的喉结，当塞巴斯蒂安微肿的唇玩弄克里斯的耳垂时，克里斯这才从温柔乡清醒过来，又来！自己当然不能是在底下呻吟的那个！先顺着他。

“亲爱的，你准备好了吗？第一次都会不习惯的。”很久的前戏克里斯都并未反抗，塞巴斯蒂安想也许他愿意？

“真的要这样吗？嗯....”克里斯像是要哭出来一样，还发出一声呻吟。他怎么还不放弃？

塞巴斯蒂安沉重地点点头，完全不知道自己正在把自己送到虎穴里。

“那你用嘴帮我套上，好不好？”克里斯拿起一个套套，撕开给他戴上。

自己戴了不就行了？满足他吧，他撕开包装，特别诱惑的用嘴含上低头去找丈夫的小宝贝，克里斯微微抬头，看着他诱人的动作，他的屁股翘得太高，这个姿势不错，傻瓜。他悄悄打开润滑剂，挤了很多在手上。感受到了下身的动静结束，好了，“Seb，该我了。”

“什么？啊....”

克里斯温顺的表情不在了，代替的是平时的样子，“啊！”

他将塞巴斯蒂安压在身下，一只手遏制着他的两只手腕，另一头插入了两只手指，然后开始抽动起来。

“Chris！你这个混蛋！嗯..哈..嗯嗯...”这次好不容易坚持到最后了，他就要成功了！

“对不起，宝贝，你该好好享受的，别这么累。”他一个挺身，进入了塞巴斯蒂安的后庭，慢慢动起来。

“嗯...该死的！啊！”

“不许说脏话，小流氓。”克里斯惩罚着他。

“我不会原谅你的！”克里斯的动作越来越快，可听到这句话停了下来，

身下的人开始欲求不满的扭动起来，他绝对是故意的！“快...快.点..”

“那你原谅我吗？”克里斯一下一下的抽动，也不深入，逗着这个发脾气的人。

“不！”

“那我拔出来了。”

该死的混蛋克里斯！

塞巴斯蒂安双手搭上他的肩，吻上他的唇，双脚交叉在他腰上，“快！”

“原谅我？”

“嗯...”话音刚落，抽动又继续起来....


End file.
